Gracias por todo papá
by ukinea
Summary: Porque a veces, los lazos del alma son mas fuertes que los lazos de sangre.


**Día del padre.**

El día había llegado. Ese día festivo en el que se celebraba a la figura paterna del hogar. Y Midoriya Izuku era un desastre mental ese día. Había planeado darle un regalo a All Might, pero realmente no juntaba el coraje de hacerlo. Durante casi todo el día había estado evadiendo a su mentor. _¿Debería darle el regalo? No sería mucho atrevimiento de su parte ¿oh si?_

Izuku realmente estaba muy agradecido con su mentor por todo lo que había hecho por él. Y no sólo eso, sino que realmente lo veía como a un padre. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el quinceañero aún no tenía la confianza suficiente como felicitarlo en ese día o darle un regalo _¿se molestaría All Might si supiera que es como un padre para él? ¿Sería mucha molestia para el (ex) héroe número uno?..._

Sin embargo All Might tenía que saber, y además Izuku realmente quería darle ese regalo. La predicción de Nighteye podía cumplirse este año o el otro, y si por alguna razón, él no fuera capaz de desafiar al destino, al menos tenía que hacerle saber a su mentor lo agradecido que estaba con él. Así que con todo el valor del mundo, fue hasta donde estaba Toshinori, sentado en una de las bancas del patio de la UA.

– ¡All Might! – gritó el chico con una tímida pero a la vez entusiasta sonrisa.

– ¡Ah ahí estás! ¡Midoriya mi chico! – le respondió Toshinori de una forma igual de entusiasta

El joven Midoriya procedió a sentarse entonces a lado de su mentor. La tarde era cálida y acogedora y los dos pronto empezaron a platicar de varias cosas sin sentido. Parecía que se la estaban pasando bien pues se ambos se veían contentos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en esa tarde de verano.

Pasado un buen rato Izuku decidió que ya era hora de felicitar y darle su correspondiente regalo (regalo que mantenía escondido en su mochila) al hombre que consideraba un padre. Armándose de valentía, el niño ya iba a empezar a hablar cuando de repente fue interrumpido por Cementos y otra persona. Una persona que parecía _vagamente familiar…_

– Ah, Midoriya allí estás – dijo el profesor, mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban Izuku y Toshinori. – Tienes visitas.

Entonces fue cuando la otra persona que venía por detrás de Cementos se acercó hacia el chico.

– ¡Izuku! Pero mírate nadamás, ¡cuánto has crecido! – decía el hombre que venía con Cementos, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para completar el gesto.

Izuku solo se quedó allí plantado, con ojos como platos ante la vista de su padre biológico.

– ¿¡Papá!?

– ¿Vamos no te quedes allí no me vas a saludar? Has crecido tanto hijo mio…

El chico no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a su padre? ¿Nueve, diez años quizás? Claro no es como si hubiera perdido total comunicación con él. De vez en cuando se hablaban por teléfono y siempre estaban en contacto a través de las redes sociales. Aunque no chateaban mucho eso si. Izuku… bueno no es como que lo echara mucho de menos pero no le guardaba rencor tampoco. Al fin y al cabo nunca había estado presente en su vida. Después de todo, Hisashi tenía otra vida lejos, con su otra familia.

– ¿Papá? – contestó sin salir de su asombro el muchacho –que haces aquí….

– Bueno Izuku, pasa que en el trabajo me mandaron a hacer unos encargos a esta cuidad y como tenía tiempo libre, quería aprovechar y verte. Sobre todo hoy, ya sabes que es día del padre… – dijo un poco sonrojado y rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca. – No te avisé porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Tienes la tarde libre ¿no? Que te parece si te invito a comer a algún lado. Dijo el hombre un tono entusiasmado. –No debería de haber algún problema de que mi hijo salga de la escuela, pues ya han verificado mi identidad, ¿no es así? Profesor…. ¿cuál era su nombre…?

– Cementos.

– Ah claro Cementos. Disculpe soy muy distraído con los nombres. Y usted debe ser…. –dijo haciendo ademán a Toshinori.

– Profesor Yagi. Toshinori Yagi, a su servicio.

– Mucho gusto, profeso…. – pero antes de terminar su frase, Hisahi se interrumpió a si mismo. – ¡Espere yo a usted lo reconozco! ¿Usted es All Might verdad? Es un honor que le esté enseñando a mi hijo.

– Al contrario, para mi es un honor ser maestro de un estudiante como el joven Midoriya – dijo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo por su alumno, mientras cariñosamente le desordenaba el cabello al joven. Izuku no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sonreir ante el gesto – sin duda este chico será un gran héroe.

– Bueno, no dudo que _mi hijo_ lo será –

Si alguien era lo suficientemente atento, podía ver que al momento en que Hisashi pronunció _mi hijo_ , en los de ojos Toshinori se atisbaba un ligero destello de… ¿envidia? ¿tristeza quizás? Lo mismo iba para Hisashi. El hombre había detectado, algo, algo en la forma en que su hijo y All Might convivían con tanta naturalidad, que lo hacía sentirse un poco... dejado de lado. Por eso el énfasis al pronunciar _mi hijo,_ como con un tono posesivo.

–Bien Izuku, entonces que dices, ¿nos vamos?

El niño había planeado pasar este día con All Might, pero para ser sinceros el ver a su papá allí le había removido tantas cosas…

No es como que estuviera a punto de llorar o algo, pero la naturaleza de Izuku siempre ha sido curiosa. Y vamos, que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de convivir con el padre que no veía desde hace _años._ Simplemente no era lo mismo las llamadas y los mensajes de texto que tener al hombre allí, en vivo, cara a cara.

– eh… ¡claro! – contestó el chico con un sentimiento agridulce. Estaba medio entusiasmado de ir con su padre. Pero por alguna razón se sentía triste de no poder pasar ese día especial con su mentor.

Los Midoriya se despidieron, quedando solo Cementos y All Might en la escena. El brillo en los ojos de Toshinori había desaparecido, dejando sólo los surcos negros en sus ojos. Un sentimiento agridulce lo invadió. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que el joven Midoriya lo felicitara y le dijera papá en este día? Siendo honestos Toshinori en verdad se había ilusionado ese día, pensando que quizás el chico haría algo como eso. Que tonto de su parte. Él sabía que el chico lo idolatraba como un héroe, pero no tanto como para considerarlo un padre ¿oh si?

Lo cierto es que envidiaba a Hisashi. Como héroe, como All Might, nunca había tenido tiempo de formar una familia. Izuku era lo mas parecido que tenía a una. Poco a poco, se había encariñado con el adolescente. Poco a poco, Izuku pasó de ser solo un simple fanboy a ser como _su hijo_.

Pero el niño ya tenía un padre. Y Toshinori no podía usurpar un lugar que no le correspondía.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Cementos se sentó en el lugar que hace unos minutos había ocupado el joven Midoriya en la banca.

– Te has encariñado con ese chico ¿no es así, All Might?

Toshinori no dijo nada. Simplemente bajo la mirada, resignándose.

* * *

La velada con Hisashi, fue… bueno, no tan mala pero tampoco fue la gran cosa. Padre e hijo no tenían mucho en común realmente, así que a menudo caían en silencios incómodos. Sin embargo, Hisashi no era un mal hombre y hacía lo posible para conocer mejor a su hijo y agradarle. Izuku también puso de su parte en ese aspecto. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de convivir con su padre biológico después de todo.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando Izuku regresó a los dormitorios de la UA. Sin embargo el niño, antes de subir a su habitación a rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, aún tenía un asunto pendiente. Con timidez, fue hacia el edificio donde estaban los dormitorios de los profesores. Se encontró con su mentor en el área común.

– ¡All Might!

– Midoriya! ¿Como te fue?

– eh.. bien.. estuvo bien. – dijo con cierta timidez el chico

– que te trae por acá, joven – dijo con extrañeza, pues se percató de que Izuku traía algo oculto tras su espalda

– Ehhmm.. bueno yo… – Izuku no sabía como empezar. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y armandose de valor, sacó rápidamente el regalo de su escondite y se lo ofreció a Toshinori, con las manos extendidas

– ¡eh – esto es para usted! All Might –

– ¿para mi? Por qué me estas dando un regalo, Midoriya… – decía Toshinori con una expresión de escepticismo, mientras recibía el paquete envuelto de las manos de su alumno.

– yo… – arqueando la espalda en una respetuosa reverencia y apretando los puños , el niño se dispuso a expresar sus sentimientos – usted es una persona que yo admiro grandemente. Todo este tiempo usted me ha ayudado tanto…. Creyó en mi a pesar de ser quirkless. Y yo… la verdad… estoy tan agradecido así que… ¡Acepte ese regalo! ¡porfavor!

Toshinori simplemente se quedó allí estupefacto. ¿Por qué el joven Midoriya le estaba diciendo estas palabras…? ¿por qué justo hoy? Acaso….

– Mi chico… a que viene todo esto de repente…

Aún con la espalda arqueada y mirando hacia el suelo, las palabras empezaban a fluir a través del chico. Una sonrisa agridulce se le empezó a formar en los labios mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer su camino hacia sus mejillas

– yo…. Mi papá y yo realmente no tenemos una relación cercana. Hoy fue la primera vez que lo veía en 10 años… –– Sin embargo usted… usted… desde que lo conocí…

Usted ha sido lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido.

Toshinori simplemente se quedó allí, en silencio, conmovido por las palabras del chico. No sabía que decir. Ciertamente no se esperaba eso. Algo, un sentimiento indescriptible empezaba a formarse en el pecho de Toshinori... Lo que su sucesor acababa de decir simplemente lo había dejado mudo.

El silencio se prolongó mas de lo que debería. Izuku lo malinterpretó por supuesto. _Oh dios no debí de hacer esto que hice, oh dios seguramente solo vine a incomodar a All Might con mis tonterías oh dios oh dios oh dios_.

Pero antes de que más pensamientos negativos invadieran su mente, Toshinori tomó por sorpresa al chico, envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo.

– Izuku… gracias. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso… – La voz de Toshinori se podía escuchar claramente quebrada de la emoción. Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente se estaba poniendo muy sentimental. Ya sea porque el cumplimiento de la visión de Nighteye estaba cerca o porque el chico le había pegado algo de su sensible personalidad, no lo sabía. Pero lo cierto es que estaba allí, con lágrimas de alegría, llorando cual bendito.

Ambos, "padre e hijo" se quedaron abrazados en lo que parecía ser una eternidad. No fue hasta que se despegaron del abrazo, que Izuku se dio cuenta de que su mentor estaba sollozando igual que él. A lo que, aún con los ojos rojos, no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad y bromear un poco con su mentor

–¡Ha! ¡Parece que no soy el único bebé llorón ahora!

– Bueno mi chico, algo tenías que heredar de tu padre ¿no? – le respondió All Might con una sonrisa triunfal

Izuku se quedó frío ante la respuesta de su mentor, para después, al mismo tiempo que Toshinori dar paso a unas carcajadas descontroladas. Ambos rieron hasta hartarse, hasta que les dolió la panza. De esas risas que te dejan sin aire y te curan el alma….

Ese sería un recuerdo que se grabaría en la mente del joven Izuku para siempre...

* * *

Diez años habían pasado desde esa vez. Izuku, o mas bien Deku, conocido como el héroe número uno, se disponía a festejar el día del padre junto con sus medios hermanos y su padre biológico. Su relación con Hisashi había mejorado con el tiempo. Padre e hijo habían llegado a conocerse más y ambos se guardaban un respeto y cariño mutuos.

Pero antes de eso, como lo hacía cada año – cada año desde que tenía 17 para ser exactos – fue a hacerle una visita a su padre del alma, Toshinori.

Izuku sabía mejor que nadie, que pesar de los años el cariño no podía borrarse.

Que a pesar de la muerte, los lazos del alma no podían romperse.

Con sumo respeto, el que ahora era el héroe número uno, se arrodilló ante la tumba del hombre que le había criado y educado hasta ser quien era. Con sumo respeto, depositó un ramo de flores en sobre el sepulcro de Toshinori Yagi.

Una lágrima apareció en la cara del héroe como los recuerdos de esa misma fecha, pero de hacía diez años invadían su mente. La nostalgia ahora lo golpeaba como una flecha.

Sabiendo que a su mentor nunca le gustó verle llorar, entre lágrimas, trató de poner su mejor sonrisa. Arrodillado frente a la tumba, se disponía a decir lo que siempre le decía a Toshinori en estas fechas todos los años.

¿All Might lo escucharía? Izuku quería creer que si.

– **_Gracias por todo, papá._**

* * *

 **Nota:** Para los que hayan leído mis otros 2 fics, todos se desarrollan en una línea temporal diferente. Sin embargo el backstory de Izuku-Hisashi-Inko sigue siendo el mismo ( los que hayan leído "Dad for All" entenderán).

También muchísimas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, prometo contestarles a cada uno en cuanto tenga un poco mas de tiempo. Me alegro de que les hayan gustado los fics ^/^ dad might es vida, dadmight es amor... XD

(Y no se cohíban en dejarme sus opiniones honestas, es la primera vez que me pongo a escribir fics asi que los personajes deben de estar super ooc XD)


End file.
